


Greenery Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, going to the gym, making cupcakes, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy trips on the treadmill when she sees Bucky doing one arm push-ups, so what will happen when he catches her baking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenery Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29
> 
> Holiday: Greenery Day  
> Prompt: I came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push-ups that’s so hot

Darcy didn’t _want_ to go to the gym, but she had been told she had no choice in the matter.  Thor had impressed upon her that she needed to be fit enough to get herself out of a situation or to help.  He was worried that his presence in her life made her a target, and he wanted her to have a fighting chance.  He had thrown some puppy dog eyes into the mix, and she knew she couldn’t say no.  Besides, Jane had agreed, and if Jane couldn’t get out of this, there was no way that Darcy would be able to.  Just because Darcy had to work out, didn’t mean she had to show up when others were likely to see her.  Natasha had been looking at her like a project, so Darcy was all about avoiding the gym during normal training hours.

That’s how Darcy found herself riding the elevator to the gym at 3AM.  She figured she might as well go while the caffeine was still racing through her system and she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.  Blessedly, the gym was empty.  She popped on her headphones and got on the treadmill.  She started at a slow pace and then kicked it up a bit.  It wasn’t fast by any means, but it wasn’t like she was walking.  As she neared the fifteen minute mark, she became aware that she was no longer alone.  Out of the corner of her eye she could just make out someone doing some stretches.  She didn’t want to stare, so she kept her head forward.  However, it was harder to keep that up as the person took to the mats that the treadmills faced.  Bucky Barnes was doing a series of body weight exercises that showed off all the right things.  She was certain he was aware that she was there, but she was _positive_ he knew she was there when he started doing one armed push-ups.  His smirk when she tripped was evidence of that.  He absolutely had done that on purpose.

Bucky never actually looked at her, and she tried very hard to not look directly at him, but the show was difficult to pull her eyes away from.  Especially when he started showing off with some insane yoga poses.  _Handstand Scorpion Pose_ her mind supplied.  Huh, dating that yoga instructor in college _did_ pay off.  She looked down at the timer and realized she had been running for over an hour at this point.  She slowed her pace to cool down.  Apparently it was easy to work out if you had ample distractions.  Maybe this wouldn’t be the chore she thought it would be.  When she finally hopped off, she did a few stretches of her own (perhaps watching her bend could make him trip), and then left without a backwards glance (but a little extra sway in her hips).

     She didn’t see Bucky again for several days.  However, she did find a note after note after note of work out regimens that she was positive had to be left by him.  Sometimes they were slipped under her door, sometimes they were left on her desk in the lab.  Each one contained an increasingly ridiculous workout, and her mind was constantly wandering to Bucky completing them.  When she finally did see him, it wasn’t in the gym. This time she was in the kitchen making a giant mess.  It was a mess with a purpose, but it was still a mess.  Most of her face was covered in flour from opening the bag.  Batter was flung on the counters from making the mistake of using Tony’s “enhanced” mixer.  But the end result was going to be amazing.  She was making blueberry cupcakes with lemon curd filling and a lemon cream cheese icing.  She had dyed the icing green and was adding some royal icing words on top.  Bruce had been a bit down, so she hoped food could make it better.  Who wouldn’t love a delicious cupcake with green icing and a purple “SMASH!”?

Bucky dusted off a chair and sat at the counter, watching as Darcy finished the delicate art of decorating.  She placed the last cupcake into a carrier for safe keeping and locked the lid tight.  Then, before she could stop herself, she swirled her finger in the left over icing, swiped it onto Bucky’s nose, and then licked her finger.  He looked up at her, surprised at the action.  She smiled, and turned away, placing a lid on the lemon curd.  Before she could put it away, though, she felt icing being rubbed down the side of her face.  How did he get to her side so quickly?

“Hey!” she shouted, running her own finger over the icing and only succeeding in making a bigger mess.  He laughed, and she couldn’t help but laugh as well.  His good mood was contagious. Especially since her hands were on the flour bag while he was busy looking at her face in a way that made her stomach jump.  She leaned forward like she might kiss him, but instead dumped flour on his head.  She would have laughed, but the fine dust cloud make her choke instead.  He pulled her close and sloppily licked the icing on the side of her face, making her erupt into giggles while the four settled around them.

He grabbed her hand.  “Come on my green princess,” he tugged her toward the elevator.  “Time to clean up.”

She looked back at the mess in the kitchen.  “It’ll keep.  Or someone else will clean it up.”

“Green princess?” she asked.

“Yeah, you kinda got that icing everywhere, doll.”

She smiled.  “Lead on ghost.”

“Ghost?”

“You’re kind of covered in flour.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“This very dirty girl’s” she said leaning up to kiss him as the elevator door slid shut.

He looked her over hungrily as she pulled away, “I think I’m going to enjoy getting you clean princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cupcakes Darcy makes are my absolute favorite to make. I make the lemon curd too-so good!


End file.
